1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transmitting apparatus, image data receiving apparatus, an image data transmission system, an image data transmitting method, and an image data receiving method using a transmission method for digital audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proposed in recent years is a method where image data is wirelessly transmitted using an LSI used to transfer audio signals (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance). This method is advantageous in that the image data can be transferred in real time with reduced delay and it is easy to achieve lip synchronization between a transmitting side and a receiving side. Also, the method is advantageous in that the protocols can be simplified and therefore the start can be made faster. This transmission method is suitable for application, which requires severe real-timeliness but does not need the transmission of audio data, such as the transmission of images between an on-vehicle camera and an on-vehicle monitor.